Total Drama Reunion
by Amstar10198
Summary: Yes I know bad title, I'm never good at intros or titles. But none the less read my chapter, this is a story I am willing to commit to. It's Duncan and Courtney but may have a few other couples everyone one in a while.


**Total Drama Reunion ~ Chapter 1**

**Hello People!**

**Okay for those of you who know me I don't usually update my stories usually because 1. I don't have enough time to be writing long stories and 2. Because I have no direction. But now I do! I dreamt half of this story and I would have continued if my mother, who is supposed to love me! Woke me up at 7am on a Saturday! Love you too Mum! Anyway I planned the story this morning and when I got home from the pool (it was 33 degrees Celsius today which according to google is 91.4 degrees Fahrenheit. It was the first sunny day in ages!) and then I started writing it up. I am sorry if it turns out not emotional enough because that's what normally pisses me off in stories like 'and then I did this, and then I did this' So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names of places!**

* * *

><p>Generally Courtney wouldn't go to reunions of any sort; she hated the feeling of being by herself while everyone was with someone. And the fact that they had someone, while she too absorbed in her work had no time for a social life, and the only people she actually went out with were kids of my parent's rich friends. She always has her mother's voice droning through her head "You know I wish you would get out more, you don't want to end up lonely forever do you?" She shook herself from the thought. She would meet someone, someday. But she wanted to go to this reunion especially maybe to just show that she wasn't lonely and she was enjoying being single. 26 isn't that old to be single right? No of course not! Her mind was being stupid with her. She picked up the book she had brought for the flight, she tried to read but what if she was the only one by herself, what if people were bringing their girlfriends or boyfriends or worse wife or husband! But she quickly reminded herself that Heather was going to be there, and she knew Heather wouldn't settle down until around 35. She smiled remembering Heather's text. '<em>Bitch you better go to that Total Drama Reunion! I will not be the only one there!' <em>Heather was the only person she was still friends with, Heather turned out to be pretty cool. Just get on Heather's good side and you were golden. Yet she hadn't seen her for almost a year. Maybe not as close as she thought they were, she frowned but quickly stopped herself running a perfectly manicured finger over them. Frowning gives you wrinkles. She started to look out the window of the plane; down below was nothing but ocean.

After the show she and Heather bought an apartment in Manhattan. She got a job offer there and Heather was fine to move, she needed to after a pretty rough breakup with her boyfriend James. So soon after moving she made a pact that she would never get too close to a guy, no feelings in the first place meant no feelings afterwards. Just great sex was how she saw it. She closed her eyes and just wished she wasn't doing this anymore, mostly because she would have to see _him_ again. She was surely over him and not mad anymore but she was frightened that seeing his face her feelings would gush out right there and then she would spend the rest of the week with strange looks and intense awkward silences. As Courtney opened her eyes as she looked around her first class cabin, mostly older couples ignoring each-others glances. The women coated in makeup, not a wrinkle on their face, and the men looked like perverted old men with cravats. She sunk back into her chair and checked her PDA, 43 minutes left of this. She couldn't stand it, she placed her earphones into her ear and relaxed into the sweet voices of Simon and Garfunkel. She didn't care if she had old taste; she enjoyed it and will love it forever. She let herself down from her hype and put her seat back letting her eyes flutter shut and her legs fall limp.

Courtney's lovely experience was cut short when the plane started to land; she looked down and sure enough was the airport. She realized that it was now just a short boat ride to The Playa Des Losers. As the plane landed she felt her whole body shake as she started to gather her things. She put on her best fake smile to the stewardess and left the plane. She strutted off to the baggage claim and left as soon as she could, she did not want to run into anyone right now she must have looked like a mess. Hair in disarray and no makeup with bags was not what she wanted anyone seeing. She ran out and hailed a cab for the dock. Courtney slumped down into the seat and told the driver to the address and exhaled finally slowly. She was safe, nobody had seen her and she could do her hair and makeup now. She tied her hair into a high bun with about a million bobby pins as she had cut it to a couple inches below her ears and put some concealer under her eyes. She then put her hand mirror back in her purse and slapped her hands down onto her thighs. She was so nervous, but she knew she had to look great; which she did so she can tick that one off her list. Courtney was wearing a cropped shirt with ripped denim shorts and gladiator flats. Maybe the outfit was a little young for her but she looked great in it and casual. At least she didn't come here in a big summery dress which was her first plan. She paid the driver as she put both feet out of the cab at once like her mother had always told her picked up her suitcase and handbag. She walked along to the dock where a boat was waiting for the 3:15 trip. She looked at her invitation and sure enough this was her boat. Damn Chris wanted to make the arrivals special, the same way they entered the show. This meant one at a time, which also meant all eyes on her. She shivered at the fact that Duncan would most likely be there before her. She looked up to the boat and sucked in and walked over to it. Threw her bag over but got assistance getting up the stairs. She smiled it had been a while since she was treated so nicely. Normally just a glare while she stepped onto the subway or while she entered her building. The boat started it rather abruptly and threw her back but she got her balance back and stood firm. Might as well show them that she is strong, not weak. Courtney, will never be weak. And even if she felt it, she would try her best never to show it. The dock came into view just at that second, she saw a small crowd already but it was too soon to see if he was there. But just as she rolled in she saw him…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Weelll? Did you like it? I surely didn't this was just kind of a filler chapter I will get to the real thing soon I promise! Aahh! I JUST SQUISHED A BUG! I wonder what its last thought was. Probably like "ahh s***" all well, sucks to be a bug. And yes I do know my title is very boring but I'm not good at titles or beginnings for that matter, probably why this chapter turned out bad.. All well.  
>I hope you review, seriously I need something to brag about to my online friends.. I have no others.. I'm lonely.. Jokes, sorry you might find me doing that a lot. Oh and before I go I want to tell you about this AWESOME youtube channel called communitychannel for people who already know about it. You leg, for other people you have to check it out, she's Australian so instantly awesome. You will never guess but I'm from Australia! Woop Woop. I swear Australian's are awesome! Mychonny is Australian and goes to Chaddy (Chadstone) I go there! That's my second home! All well<br>Goodnight sweetums I've got to go to bed.  
>Love you all!<br>Love Amstar10198 xoxox**


End file.
